


Am I dead?

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Funny, Hospital, Jensen is high, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Jensen woke up from his surgery feeling a little too high, to Jared amusement





	Am I dead?

“If I die, you’ve got to wait at least three years before even considering meeting someone alright?”

“Yeah, and you want me to wear black every single day too?” Jared asks, rolling his eyes and ignoring his husband pouting expression “Jen, it’s a tooth extraction, not a transplantation. Stop being so worry”

“Surgeries go wrong every single day. I’m just preparing you”

The doctor laughs discreetly, but Jared sees him and offers him a smile. Jensen, is tough and rough husband is scared as hell, and Jared would be damned if it’s not the funniest thing he ever saw. Not to mention the cuteness.

“Alright gentlemen, are we ready?”

“See you on the other side Jen” Jared says , kissing him. Jensen gives him the finger but still laughs before being left alone with the doctor.

The surgery goes way longer than Jared thought it would, and rapidly, he’s afraid that’s something went wrong and that he will never see Jensen again. Maybe he should have say something nice and sweet instead of “see you on the other side”. What kind of husband does that anyway?

“Mrs. Padalecki ?”

“Yes?” He gets up immediately, recognizing their doctor. He’s holding his breath, afraid of what is coming.

“Your husband is fine. Everything went very well, but he reacted really strongly to the anesthesia. He, uh, he woke up a first time and hit himself in the jaw but he’s ok”

Jared can’t help but burst into laugh. Of course, Jensen would do that.

He thanks the doctor before running in Jensen’s room.

His husband is on his bed, a yellow bruise already forming on his jaw.

“Hey sexy thing” Jared says, kissing his head. But instead of the smile that he excepts, Jensen simply looks at him with wide open eyes, as if it was the first time he ever saw him.

“Who are you?”

“What ?”

“Who are you ? Am I death ? I don’t feel dead !”

“Jensen, calm down, you’re not dead” Jared says, siting on the chair next to the bed.

“Are you an angel? Or a demon?”

“A demon? I look like a demon?”

“Demon are hot. I know that. Shit, dude, you’re so glorious” Jensen sights, touching Jared hair “Oh my god look at your hair. Fuck, it’s like… like… Clouds or something”

“Oh yeah?” Jared laughs at Jensen wonderment “Well, thank you, Jensen. And no, I’m not a demon nor an angel. I’m your husband”

“You’re my- Holy shit !” Jensen yells, rubbing his face “I win the jackpot! I got a freaking model as a husband !”

“Yes, you did”

“I can’t believe it. It’s so handsome” He laughs again, shoving his hands in Jared’s face “I wanna stay in this place forever !”

“Sure Jen, what about you sleep a little first ?” He asks, putting the cover on Jensen body.

Oh, he’s gonna have so much fun once Jensen came down.


End file.
